Shingeki no ¿Hetalia?
by kobatokamijou
Summary: A causa de un hechizo fallido de Inglaterra, él y América se encuentran en un mundo totalmente diferente, el cual es atemorizado por unos "Titanes", ambas naciones no saben como regresar a casa. Por lo cual solo les queda por esperar un milagro. Mientras tanto, formaran parte de la legión de reconocimiento. /RiRen/UsUK/


**Hola,hola. **

**Sé que ya debo tenerlos hasta la goma de nuevas historias, pero este es muy diferente a todas las demás pues es un Crossover de dos cosas que amo. Espero que también les guste. **

**Parejas Principales: **RiRen / UsUk

**Género: **De todo morocho(?) romance, aventura, Humor, Drama...de todo un poco.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen sino a Hajime Isayama. Los personajes de Hetalia tampoco me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

_**Shingeki no ¿Hetalia?**_

_Prólogo._

En la casa de cierta nación inglesa, Arthur Kirkland, mejor conocido como Inglaterra, se encontraba preparando uno de sus retorcidos hechizos. Días atrás, América había llenado su cocina de ingredientes para cocinar sus asquerosas y grasosas hamburguesas. Eso era osadía. Haría que ese americano gordo se arrepintiera de sus acciones, más allá del castigo de la abstinencia.

Una gota más y estaría listo….

-¡IGGY!-gritó una voz chillona ocasionando una exaltación por parte del inglés provocando una fatalidad para sus planes de venganza.

El líquido se vertió todo en aquella sustancia crenado un pequeña explosión de humo.

-¡Idiota!-le gritó molesto y con la piel erizada del susto.- ¡Lo arruinaste todo! ¡Vete al infierno!

-Iggy, no tienes que ser tan escandaloso, ni que fuera Francia. –Se excusó el americano.-Pero, well, ¿Qué hacías? ¿Otra vez con tu magia de mini alegría*?

-¡Ya te he dicho que no molestes cuando lo hago!, mira lo que has provocado idiota. –dijo mientras tomaba un trapo a un lado de la mesa para comenzar a limpiar un poco de la sustancia derramada.

-Que exagerado eres…amargado.-dijo llevando su mirada a otro sitio. Sabía que ese comentario molestará al inglés.

Inglaterra inmediatamente se paró de forma recta y seria. Iba a darle una reprimenda y sermón. Eso ya lo sabía la nación estadounidense, hasta se sabe de memoria el discurso. Una vez que el de ojos jade comenzó a hablar, América imple y sencillamente se hizo como si lo escuchara. Pero en ese momento, otra cosa captó su hiperactiva atención. Atrás del de cejas pobladas, se estaba formando una especie de portal. Primero se volvía opaca y después empezó a cobrar brillo. Eso lo hizo temblar.

-Oye…Iggy…-comenzó a llamar al mayor.

-No me llames así, ¿Qué no entiendes por la palabra respeto? Y no me interrumpas.-regañó al americano y prosiguió a su discurso. Sin embargo el más alto se negó a callarse.

-Pero….

-Pero nada, cállate ya. Ahora….

-¡Iggy!

-¡¿Qué?!-preguntó fastidiado por el otro..

-¡Detrás de ti!-gritó con miedo.

En ese momento Inglaterra volteó y ambos rubios fueron absorbidos y cegados por una luz blanca.

.

.

Sentía su cabeza reposar en un superficie suave…ese olor a tierra y humedad les invadía por sus fosas nasales. Jade y zafiro abrieron sus ojos a la vez que su pupila era contraída por los rayos fuertes y brillantes del sol.

-¿dónde estamos?-preguntó confundido el americano a la vez que se sentaba sobre la tierra. Trataba d enfocar su alrededor pero solo lograba ver plastas verdes difuminadas. Sus lentes, ¿dónde estaban?

-No lo sé.-confesó Inglaterra a la vez que llevaba una de sus manos a la cabeza confundido.- algo debió pasar con mi magia.

-Entonces es tu culpa….-concluyó América.

-¡no digas estupideces! Si alguien tiene la culpa, eres tú. Tú hiciste que se me tirara la poción, es tu culpa.

-Iggy, no siempre podrás culpar al héroe de tus errores. –dijo con tranquilidad América a la vez que buscaba sus lentes por el suelo.

-¡Vete al demonio! –le gritó al más alto.- Bueno, ahora hay que saber dónde estamos….

-¿No ves a texas* por ahí? No los encuentro y no puedo ver nada. Necesito mi heroica visión.

Inglaterra llevó su mirada a la tierra, ¿dónde pudieron haber caído los lentes?

-Parece ser un bosque.-dijo más relajado el inglés a la vez que buscaba los anteojos ajenos. –Podemos estar en cualquier lado.

Sin embargo Inglaterra no se dio cuenta de un detalle. Estados unidos se había separado.

-¡Los encontré!- Exclamó América con emoción. Llevó sus queridos anteojos a su rostro y los limpió detalladamente. Sonrió para sí mismo para después llevar su vista a un punto más alto. Lo que vio le aterrorizó. – Hey…iggy….-llamó al toro temor dando pasos hacia atrás. Lo que tenía enfrente era espantoso. Para ser un gigante con rostro cínico que no dejaba de mirarlo. Lo hacía temblar.

-¿Iggy?-preguntó volteando lentamente hacia atrás. Estaba solo. –Okay, de acuerdo….yo tengo la culpa pero basta Inglaterra, ya entendí.-comenzaba a decir a punto del llanto el norteamericano cuando la bestia acercaba una de sus manos a él.

No lo resistió, en inmediatamente salió huyendo.

-¡INGLATERRAAAAA!-chilló con fuerza haciendo retumbar su voz por el perímetro.

-¡América!¿dónde estabas? –preguntó molesto y preocupado.

-¡Esta bien, está bien! Yo tengo la culpa, para. –rogó.

-¿De qué hablas?-preguntó preocupado. ¿Qué rayos estaba diciendo?

-¡De eso!-apuntó su dedo hacia la criatura que se iba acercando.

Inglaterra palideció. Nunca antes había visto algo igual. ¿Cuánto media esa cosa?

-Corre…-murmuró el inglés anonado.

-¿eh?-logró articular el norteamericano.

-¡Qué corras, maldita sea! –le gritó para jalar al más alto y salir corriendo al instante.

Sentían como el aire les pegaba bruscamente el rostro, pero no tenían idea de donde estaban y que era eso. Solo sabían que debían tenerle miedo.

.

.

-¡Heichou! ¿Escuchó eso? –exclamó preguntando Eren.

-Sí. Parece que unos idiotas están en problemas. –respondió con pesadez el azabache.

-Pero…todos estamos completos…¿Serán algunos civiles?-dijo extrañado el castaño.

-Vamos a averiguarlo. Sígueme.-ordenó Levi a la vez que daba trote a su caballo. Los demás acataron órdenes como era debido.

Mientras tanto, las dos naciones se encontraban corriendo o haciendo intento de. No sabían que era eso y posiblemente podía ser su fin. Un callejón sin salida. Eso era lo que estaba frente a ellos y las pisadas de aquél gigante retumbaban.

-¡No puedo morir, el hero aún es muy joven para morir!-chillaba el de ojos azules.

-¡Cierra la maldita boca! ¡No eres ningún héroe si no puedes hacer nada con la situación, idiota!

-Iggy…ya que moriremos aquí quiero decirte que…-empezaba decir América a la vez que tomaba la mano del mayor.

Antes de que el estadounidense acabara con sus palabras un estruendo se oyó cuando el cuerpo de aquél ser colapsó contra el piso. Ambos rubios solo podían ver una nube de humo brotar bruscamente delante de ellos proveniente de la criatura. No entendían absolutamente nada.

Cuando el humo se dispersó por fin pudieron verlo. Un hombre de baja estatura sosteniendo dos clases de cuchillas y un raro equipo en las laterales de sus piernas. A parte de la extraña vestimenta que tenía, atrás a unos pocos metros se encontraba otro joven montado a caballo cuidando uno más.

.

.

-Entonces… ¿ustedes quiénes son y de que muro vienen?-preguntó el castaño tomando de la cintura al azabache, ya que compartían el caballo puesto que solo habían 2 y eran 4 personas.

-Well, Yo soy Estados unidos de América. ¡El hero!-se presentó el norte americano mientras abrazaba al inglés por la cadera igual que el joven castaño de alado.- Y este amargado cejón de aquí es Inglaterra. Por cierto…¿qué eso de los muros?-dijo de buena gana pero esa expresión se borró cuando recibió un fuerte codazo por parte del inglés.

-¿Qué?¿no son de los muros?-preguntó sorprendido Eren sin apartar su mirada de sorpresa de los otros dos. Levi por su parte los miraba de reojo. Sus ropas cruzaban más allá de lo inusual.

-Noup, pero bueno, ¿En dónde estamos? –preguntó aun despreocupado el americano.

-Afuera de las murallas.-contestó en su tono usual el azabache.

-¿Qué eran esas cosas?-preguntó Inglaterra seriamente, pues bien nadie había dicho nada antes de que el castaño rompiera el silencio. Pero esa pregunta era esencial, la pregunta que daría a conocer todo.

-¿a qué se refiere?-preguntó confundido Eren. Todos sabían que eran los titanes.

-Esa criatura gigante, ¿qué era?

Eren y Levi se quedaron de igual manera. Estaban en blanco.

-Son los titanes…son la razón por la cual estamos en los muros…-comenzaba a decir Eren sin entender la situación, pero para salvarlo su queridísimo Levi tomó la situación.

-¿No saben que son titanes? –interrogó.

-No, por eso preguntamos.-contestó en el mismo tono el inglés.

-Ustedes no son de aquí.

-Exactamente.-contestó Inglaterra comenzando a empezar ene l problema en que ambos se habían metido.

.

.

Después de un largo trayecto, Inglaterra y América fueron recibidos con los demás miembros de la legión de reconocimiento.

-¿Eh?!¡Entonces ustedes no son de por aquí!-exclamaba la sargento Hanji con clara emoción.

-no lo somos.-contestó al instante el mayor.- Yo soy Arthur Kirkland, de dónde venimos somos las personificaciones de naciones. Países. No sé como ustedes dividan al mundo, pero nosotros tenemos otro sistema.-aclaraba el inglés notando la antigüedad de ciertas cosas.

-Entiendo.-decía la castaña.- ¿cómo llegaron aquí? –seguía la corriente pensando en que solo estaban delirando ambos rubios.

-Yo personifico a Inglaterra, ese es el nombre corto.

-¡Pero pueden decirle iggy!-exclamó desde lo lejos el norteamericano.

-¡Guarda silencio, idiota!-le gritó a su acompañante. – bien, fue por…un accidente.

-Oh~ ¿Y cómo piensan volver?-preguntó entre risillas.

-No lo sabemos.-respondió seriamente Inglaterra.

En ese momento Eren llegó con un botiquín.

-no te preocupes Eren, creo que con descanso dejaran de delirar. –aseguró la castaña.

-what?, ¡Pero es verdad! –chilló América. -¡¿Tú si me crees verdad?!-preguntó fuertemente al castaño de ojos verde azulados mientras se le acercaba peligrosamente y alterado.

Antes que el castaño respondiera fue quitado bruscamente por Levi, quien miraba al rubio con molestia y fastidio. Él no quería tratar con locos.

-Están dementes ambos. Que se vayan ya, solo causaran problemas. –dijo el azabache mirando amenazadoramente al más alto.

-¡No estamos locos, enano amargado!-le dijo al más bajo con puchero.

Todos guardaron silencio en la sala mirando atentamente y rezando por el rubio. Todo menos Inglaterra quien no entendía nada.

-tú, pedazo de mierda.-dijo a la vez que le acerba peligrosamente a la nación norteamericana queriéndole dar un puñetazo en el estomago, pero cuando lo hizo sintió un punzada recorrer su brazo.- ¡Maldita sea!-exclamó adolorido.

-¿¡Heichou, está bien!?-exclamó Eren socorriendo al azabache. Todos los demás estaban impactados.

-¡¿Cómo hizo eso?!-preguntó un joven bajito.

-Fácil, soy u héroe, y soy Alfred F. jones, ¡Estados unidos de América!-exclamó con orgullo a la vez que comenzaba a reír escandalosamente.

En ese momento como por decisiones del destino, llegó el comandante Erwin Smith. Todo cambiaría de forma inesperada a partir de ese día. Pero sobre todo para las naciones ignorantes del inferno en que fueron a parar.

.

.

-Iggy, me quiero ir.-dijo Alfred abrazando sus rodillas.

Ya habían sido informados de la situación y el mundo donde vivían. Había sido un día literalmente largo.

-Yo igual, Alfred. Pero…no podemos hacer nada. Estamos atrapados.

-¿Y tú magia?

-No sé como volver…mis libros, ingredientes…todo está allá.

-¿Entonces qué haremos?-preguntó recargándose en el hombro inglés.

-Solo nos quedan dos cosas por hacer….

-¿cuáles?.-preguntó recobrando su optimismo.

-una…esperar un milagro, dos….unirnos a la legión de reconocimiento.

* * *

**bueno, este es un nuevo proyecto a los demás que tengo, puesto que es el primer crossover que hago. Espero que les haya gustado. **

**La verdad es que tampoco tengo muy claro que otras parejas van a ir saliendo, pero sí habrá más xD.**

**Por otro lado, para que todo pudieran entenderse puse como idioma general el inglés. Le digo a Alfie : américa, porque es más corto.**

**Y bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Los que ya han leído fics míos sabrán que lo mío no son los plazos, entonces en cualquier momento puedo actualizar. **

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

_**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! **_

_**Espero que les haya gustado, este inicio de nueva experiencia. **_

_**¡Un abrazo!**_


End file.
